Mewtwo vs Metal Sonic
Mewtwo vs Metal Sonic is Peep4Life's sixteenth OMM. Description Pokemon vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Two beings created for the sole purpose of conquering the very beings they replicate cross paths in my sixteenth one minute melee. Who will triumph? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight In the depths of a cavern, a mythical Pokemon lay. Undisturbed and waiting upon trainers worthy of a confrontation. Yet Mewtwo's rest was disrupted; there was someone after him. Mewtwo turned to face the right side of the cave where a metallic figure stood. It's eyes flickered on and it just stared at Mewtwo before quickly lunging with a homing attack. Mewtwo isn't exactly the easiest being to sucker punch and so he easily avoided the impact. Mewtwo's eyes glowed and he uttered two cold words to start the showdown: "You fool." Nobody blink! FIGHT! ''' Metal Sonic tried another homing attack but Mewtwo was swiftly able to pluck him out the air and send him to the ground. Metal responded by using his light speed dash as an attack on Mewtwo, catching the psychic in the stomach. Mewtwo took to the air and fired off his signature Psystrike, looking for an early finish. Metal was able to run through the attack and connect with a homing attack. He then replicated Mewtwo's abilities- he copied the most effective of Mewtwo's compatible moves and then turned these attacks on his psychic foe. Mewtwo found himself being pelted by Aura Spheres, as Metal lacked the knowledge of Pokemon type match ups, he was unaware of the lack of the damage the move would do. Mewtwo put up a barrier to pay defense before gripping Metal Sonic with his telekinetic grip. He began crushing the bot, and dents in the metal became visible. Out of desperation, Metal fired a Shadow Ball which hit Mewtwo directly as he had left his guard down. Another Shadow Ball did far more damage to the psychic as the first one had lowered his special defense stat. Metal Sonic wanted to end this fight quick, before his foe could muster a comeback. He then turned into Metal Overlord, towering over Mewtwo and crashing through the roof of the cave. Mewtwo simply smiled and with an invisible, psychic way, he copied the power increase into his own body. Stalemate then. Mewtwo used Future Sight; he knew this would exploit an opening if it was to present itself. Metal Over lord flew high and launched crystals at Mewtwo. With Psychic, Mewtwo sent two shots back but he was caught with the rest, burying him into the debris. As Mewtwo shot up, he began to mega evolve. He became mega Mewtwo Y and he launched himself towards Metal Overlord before... Chaos Control! Mewtwo couldn't move. He was frozen! Metal began to scan his soon to be eliminated foe and copied the increase of power that was presented by the mega evolution. Metal locked on to his target and was intercepted by the future sight attack, just buying Mewtwo enough time be free of Chaos Control. "No more of that" smiled Mewtwo as he disabled Chaos Control. "Impossible!" exclaimed Metal Madness. Mewtwo then took to the sky and launched an almighty barrage of crystals, crystals he had anticipated by using me first. Metal in turn fired his own crystals and the projectile attacks casued a fantastic explosion. Given the damage that the attacks would deal after the cycle of copying stats, both beings were instantly knocked out by the explosion, succumbing to their foe's power. '''KO Metal retreated. This being wasn't anything like Sonic or any creature he had battled. But with the newly copied powers, perhaps the destruction of Sonic would become easier. Mewtwo regained consciousness and looked around. He was back in his standard form and was now trying to piece together just who that thing's loyalties lay with. Mewtwo took time to train and heal, promising himself a rematch with the creature down the road. Conclusion This melee is: a draw! Category:Peep4Life Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles